Parfaits Inconnus
by alohomora07
Summary: "You were looking at me like you wanted to stay When I saw you yesterday Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold we dont really need to know" Just an ordinari kooktae/kookv story


**_You were looking at me like you wanted to stay_**

 ** _When I saw you yesterday_**

 ** _I'm not wasting your time, I'm not playing no games_**

 ** _I see you_**

 ** _Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold?_**

 ** _We don't really need to know_**

 ** _'Cause you're here with me now, I don't want you to go_**

 ** _Maybe we're perfect strangers_**

 ** _Maybe it's not forever_**

 ** _Maybe the night will change us_**

 ** _Maybe we'll stay together_**

 ** _Maybe we'll walk away_**

 ** _Maybe we'll realize_**

 ** _We're only human_**

 ** _Maybe we don't need no reason why_**

\--

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _fem!tae and male!kook_**

 ** _BxB_**

 ** _genderswitch_**

 ** _and so on..._**

 ** _I'd warned you all!?_**

\--

Pagi merupakan awal kesibukan padat di kota Seoul. Apalagi ini sudah memasuki hari senin. Lalu lalang berbagai kesibukan manusia terlihat jelas di jalan ini. Aroma kopi dan roti tercium jelas. Seorang gadis terlihat sangat menikmati keadaan yang terpampang dihadapannya. 'Kota super sibuk' begitu pikirnya. Kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya menyebrangi _zebra cross_ bersama pejalan kaki yang lain menuju kafe bertema _vintage_ yang tertangkap karamel matanya.

Lonceng pertanda tamu berbunyi nyaring saat pintu kaca terbuka. Aroma kafein yang kuat serta berbagai roti dan _waffle_ menabrak indra penciumannya. Gadis itu membawa langkah kakinya ke sudut meja yang berdekatan dengan kaca pembatas. Memanjakan matanya pada kesibukan kota senin pagi.

"Secangkir _macchiato latte_ lagi, taehyung-ah?" sapa seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah~ ya, begitulah. Dengan satu _cheese cake_ dan _cinnamon snail with creme caramel and extra berry_. Aku kelaparan, wheein-ah" mereka terkekeh saat pelayan itu mencatat pesanan nya.

"Lima menit, dan pesanan akan datang, tae-ya" gadis itu tersenyum dan melesat menyiapkan pesanannya.

Gadis yang di panggil Taehyung itu kembali melanjutkan acara 'mari-menatap-kerumunan' nya. Gadis dengan nama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu duduk anggun dengan menyanggah kepala cantiknya sembari menunggu pesanannya.

"Kau melamun lagi, tae-ya. Dan ini masih pagi. Senin pula!" Sindiran canda dari pelayan itu membuyarkan kegiatannya.

"Wheein-ah?!!! apa kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?! Ya ampun..." Ujar taehyung sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya

"Kau dan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Apa kau tidak bekerja? Malah bersantai seperti ini" Wheein mendudukkan dirinya di depan taehyung.

"Kau yang sedang membolos, Jung Wheein. Biarkan aku menikmati sarapanku tanpa ocehanmu itu. Ku dengar Rose sakit parah? Bagaimana keadaan nya"

"Pekerjaanku tidak begitu banyak. Jadi, biarkan aku mengkorupsi waktu kerjaku sebentar. Ah, Rose ya. Jika parah yang kau maksud adalah demam dan flu, ya, dia sudah mengambil cuti tiga hari. Dasar bocah drama queen"

"Astaga~~" gelak tawa terdengar dari meja mereka "bocah itu, awas saja dia"

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini di senin pagi. Apa kau di pecat? Ah, tunggu. _That's impossible for you. So, what's going on?_ "

"Bosan, _mungkin_. Minggu lalu aku sudah membabat habis pekerjaan ku. Sesekali aku ingin bersantai di awal minggu seperti ini."

Gadis Jung itu berdecak kesal. " _Dwaesseo_. Bersenang-senang lah. Aku kembali bekerja dulu." Dan ia pun melenggang pergi.

Taehyung hanya bergumam konfirmatif dan kembali menikmati _me-time_ nya. Hingga netranya tak sengaja menatap sepasang onyx kembar yang menatapnya dari sebrang jalan.

Pemuda bersurai coklat dengan _highlight_ ungu lavender yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menampakkan dahinya. Pemuda dengan sepatu _timberland_ coklat muda, _jeans aqua_ yang sobek di beberapa bagian, kaus putih yang ditimpah kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak merah, dan kamera yang digenggam oleh tangannya. _Pemuda yang cukup menarik,_ pikirnya.

Pemuda itu masih setia berdiri bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Onyx-nya masih setia memandangi netra coklat taehyung, dan ketika lampu berubah hijau, pemuda itu melepas kontak mata mereka dengan seringaian kecil.

"Apa-apa an itu?!" Gumamnya kesal.

\--

" _Dimana kau?_ " Suara cempreng itu terdengar memekik kesal dari ponsel genggam yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Ya ampun, sapaan macam apa itu?" Gadis itu terkikik sembari berjalan santai dengan ponsel di dekat telinganya. "Aku sedang berjalan-jalan" sambungnya lagi

" _Dimana, Kim Taehyung_!" Tekan si penelfon pada gadis itu.

"Ah, oppa, kau menakutiku. Aku kan hanya menikmati rabu sore yang indah ini." Terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari seberang telfon, "ayolah, namjoon oppa~ aku akan kembali bekerja esok, atau,... _Lusa_?"

" _Atau lusa, dan lusa, dan lusanya lagi. Ini sudah lusa yang ketiga, Kim Taehyung?! Kau cari mati, haah?_ " Sarkas namja itu.

Taehyung meringis malas. "Ayolah, oppa. Ada kau di perusahaan itu. Jangan berlebihan. Aku sudah meminta cuti darimu, dan kau mengabaikannya. Jadi, katakan padaku, _salah siapa?_ "

" _Aku butuh kau dan otak encermu itu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan setelah melempar ide brilian tapi cenderung gila dari mu? Mencoba kabur, eh?_ "

Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman. Yakin kalau ini akan menjadi perdebatan panjang antara dia dan kakak tersayangnya. "Kau hanya menyuruhku menuangkan segala ide yang ada di _otak-encer_ ku. Mana ku tau kalau desain itu lolos?! Lagi pula aku hanya magang di perusahaan mu. Masih banyak yang ahli disana. Mengapa kau selalu mengusik hari tenangku?"

" _Karena itu desain mu, bertanggung jawablah_ " ucapnya final.

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku.menolak.nya" tekan gadis itu.

" _T-tap-_ "

"-terserah!" Putus gadis itu. "Dasar, perusak kesenangan. Kaki panjang sialan. Coba saja dia memaksaku lagi?! Akan ku bakar semua koleksi laknatnya itu" gerutu gadis itu sangat kesal.

Memejamkan matanya bersandar di bangku taman. Kembali bersungut-sungut tentang kakak tersayangnya yang sangat pemaksa. Tak sadar jika di sebelahnya, seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum simpul. Tak lama orang itu menyobek kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Meletakkan kertas dengan beberapa permen coklat tepat di samping gadis itu dan melenggang pergi.

Taehyung yang mendengar suara robekan, mengeryit terganggu. Dan ketika merasakan pergerakan dari sampingnya, perlahan membuka mata. Seorang pemuda membelakanginya terlihat menjauh. Punggung pemuda tegap itu terlihat bidang dengan jaket denim yang membungkus badannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dengan hig--

-tunggu, rambut coklat dengan semburat ungu _lavender_?! Ah, tidak mungkin. Tapi, _mungkinkah_?

Menghela nafas, taehyung melihat ponselnya sebelum netranya menangkap sesuatu. Kertas dengan tiga permen coklat. Matanya membola saat membaca setiap goresan di kertas itu. Perlahan senyumnya terangkat manis.

' _Walaupun saat kau kesal itu menggemaskan, tapi aku lebih suka jika kurva mirip pelangi menghiasi bibir indah mu. Mungkin coklat bisa membantu._

 _-JJK_

\--

"Ini sudah gelas yang ke-empat, _unnie_. Kau bisa kembung, tau!" gadis itu menyentak gelas berisi likuid kafein itu kehadapan lawan bicaranya.

"menurutmu JJK itu singkatan apa? Namanya? JJK... Ji JinKi? Jun JaeKyung? Ah~ mungkin Jin JooKyung? Asdfghjklgrrrr entahlah, Rose" mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"E-eh?! Sebenarnya kau kenapa, unnie? kau tidak jadi gila kan, karena oppa tersayangmu itu membuatmu uring-uringan?" tebak asal gadis yang dipanggil Rose.

Lonceng pertanda tamu masuk berdentang nyaring. Sontak dua kepala cantik itu menoleh dan seketika terkejut nyaris terjatuh.

"Kena kau, Kim Taehyung! Cukup bermain kucing-kucingan nya!" desis pemuda jangkung yang baru masuk itu.

"A-ah o-op-oppa~ kau membuatku terkejut saja" ujar gadis itu meredam kegugupannya. Mati aku, pikirnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat kearah mereka dan langsung menatap taehyung tajam.

" _Iced_ _Americano_ saja, Rose. Dan Taehyung, kau harus bersiap sekarang!"

"Aish~ apa lelaki tua itu yang menyuruhmu menjemputku, namjooni oppa?"

" _He's our dad, taehyungi. Stop calling him as that old man._ Kau sudah menghilang selama empat hari. Dan sekarang saatnya kau kembali."

"Ck, hilangkan dramamu, oppa. Dan ralat! Aku bukan menghilang, tapi sulit ditemui. Kalian saja yang terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan aku." Sungut taehyung

"bukan seperti itu taetae-ya, _our dad and mom finally arrived and u've gone. Oohhh that's the real trouble, you know!_ Kau tidak tahu saja, _how mom really miss her naughty daughter. Dad_ sampai kelimpungan karena mom ngambek padanya." Jelas namjoon

"mereka berjanji pada ku pulang ke Korea seminggu yang lalu. Suruh siapa molor hingga empat hari yang lalu."

"Investor itu ingin _dad_ langsung yang menyelesaikan kesepakatan dengannya. Dan investor itu cukup berpengaruh, _as you know_." Dia menyesap kopinya sebentar dan melihat wajah adiknya yang masih tertekuk lesu. "Ayo, temani oppa berbelanja. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama. Maaf karena belakangan terlalu sibuk, dan jangan ngambek lagi. Kau bukan anak TK"

" _Arraseo_ , berhentilah mengomeliku. Telingaku sudah cukup panas. Jadi, _shincheon_ atau _myeong-dong_?" Binaran antusiasme nyata yang terpancar di matanya membuat lawan bicaranya bergidik ngeri.

"Hentikan tatapan mu itu, tae-ya. Kau mengerikan" cibir namjoon.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal dan bergumam ' _sialan_ ' yang mendapat pelototan tajam dari yang lebih tua

" _Oh God. Language, baby girl. C'mon, let's hurry._ "

Mereka bergegas menuju kawasan _myeong-dong_ setelah melewati perdebatan kekanakan, candaan sarkastik dan beberapa kesepakatan khas dua bersaudara super aneh ini.

Setelah sampai di kawasan berbelanja, mereka disuguhkan dengan berbagai tatapan para pejalan kaki. Oh, ayolah. Mereka bahkan hanya berjalan, _yeah hanya,_ dengan tangan saling bertaut.

Mereka cukup terpesona dengan fisik yang kakak-beradik itu tampilkan. Dengan suit semi formal yang membungkus tubuh proporsional sang kakak, sepatu hitam mengkilat dan rambut coklat terangnya yang menyempurnakan penampilannya. Dan penampilan chicnya, sang adik memadukan _sweater_ biru tua _oversize_ yang menampakkan bahunya yang di permanis oleh sentuhan kalung chocker dan rok marun pendek dengan ankle boots berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang kali ini berwarna lilac dibiarkan tergerai indah melewati bahunya. Mereka terlihat manis dan dewasa, _bukan_.

Namjoon terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Taehyung yang melihat itu pun berdecak malas. Ya, itu adalah konsekuensi memiliki keluarga yang super sibuk. _Sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan para karyawannya hingga lupa jika mereka punya aku, si bungsu -Ugh, sialan._ Okay, biarkan si kaki panjang -namjoon, itu menyelesaikan urusannya. Dan biarkan gadis kita memulai eksplorasinya.

Netranya menyusuri aneka toko berbagai merk dan para penjual _street food._ Fokusnya kini beralih pada _stand_ yang menjual eskrim yang kontras dengan sengatan panas yang menyerang tubuhnya. _Ugh, itu akan sangat menyegarkan._

Terburu-buru, salahkan saja sifat tidak sabaran dan tergesa-gesanya. Pemikiran tentang dinginnya es memecah konsentrasinya, hingga beberapa pejalan terpaksa memberi yeoja yang _setengah berlari_ ini jalan.

Mungkin belakangan ini sial sudah jadi nama tengahnya, tubuhnya oleng saat dia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya yang berakhir dengan menubruk seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya. _Heels sialan_ , rancaunya merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya akibat benturan. _Apa aku menabrak dinding? Ugh, sakit sekali,_ batinnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada terkejut terbaca jelas di suara maskulin itu.

Taehyung masih mencoba berdiri saat dirasanya tangan kokoh menarik tubuhnya berdiri. _Apa aku seringan itu?_ Pikirnya. Kata-kata pedas sudah tersusun rapi dikepala cantiknya, tetapi hilang begitu saja saat netranya berserobok dengan onyx sekelam malam.

 _ASTAGA!!? Pem-pemuda itu!? Si highlight ungu!?_ Terkejut, tentu saja. Cepat-cepat taehyung menepis tangan pemuda itu yang masih bertengger manis di lengannya, dan mengambil langkah _defensif_ , mundur. Taehyung berdehem canggung, mengumpulkan suara yang tercekat terkejut "ugh, maaf." Ujarnya cepat.

"Dasar ceroboh." Ucap lelaki itu dengan seringaian yang terpatri menjengkelkan bagi taehyung.

Ugh, sepertinya pemuda ini tidak sebaik yang dikiranya, dengan mata memicing jengkel, taehyung menatap tajam onyx pemuda itu. " _Well_ , maaf jika aku ceroboh dan mengganggumu. Tapi setidaknya aku telah berujar maaf!" Sentak gadis itu dan berlalu pergi dengan umpatan yang dapat didengar pemuda itu.

Sontak pemuda itu terkekeh geli dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan gadis bersurai lilac tersebut. _Menarik_ , gumamnya.

\--

Mendengus kesal, gadis itu menyeret langkah kakinya menyusuri taman kota yang lumayan lenggang. Taehyung -gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan menghela nafas kasar. " _Double- triple-_ ah tidak, _quadruple_ sial! Akan kuadukan pada _mom_! Si kaki panjang itu mencoba bermain ternyata! Haaahhh~~~ yang kubutuhkan hanya segunung eskrim dan musim dingin. Bahkan dadaku sangat sesak!?" Menduduki ayunan taman, taehyung mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Kembali bersungut pada kakak tersayangnya yang kembali meninggalkannya di tengah acara belanja mereka dengan alasan klise khasnya. _Perusahaan sedang membutuhkanku_ , begitulah kira-kira ucapan namjoon sepuluh menit yang lalu sebelum berjanji akan menemaninya bertemu orangtua mereka. Ugh, alasan yang sangat namjooni sekali -sang drama king-.

"Awas saja! Akan kubakar semua koleksi laknatnya! Aku serius sekarang!" Sungutnya berapi-api. Mencoba tenang dengan mengayunkan dirinya. Surai lilacnya ikut terbawa angin dan dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Derit gesekan besi terdengar di sampingnya membuatnya refleks memalingkan wajah. Berjengit dan memekik tertahan adalah refleks yang pertama muncul saat melihat seseorang yang berada tepat disampingnya. Dengan onyx yang sekelam malam dan rambut coklat dengan _highlight_ ungu lavender-

 _astaga!? Pria itu lagi?!_ Pria itu terkekeh melihat taehyung yang sangat terkejut.

"Hei nona, aku bukan hantu. Mengapa kau bisa sangat terkejut seperti itu?" Terkekeh geli, namja itu duduk santai sesekali berayun di samping taehyung.

"A-ah, maaf. Hanya, yah~ ya seperti itu lah. Terkejut, _mungkin_?" Jawabnya tak yakin.

"Sepertinya kita sering berjumpa, bukan begitu, nona~?" Ucapannya menggantung dan melihat taehyung tepat di kedua netranya.

"Uhm, taehyung, Kim taehyung." Jawabnya kikuk. Setelah itu, keheningan yang tenang melingkupi mereka. Hanya derit besi bergesekan karena terayun yang terdengar dari keduanya. Taehyung terlalu malu dan terkejut untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Anda tau nona kim." Jeda yang membuat taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berserobok dengan onyx kelam pemuda disampingnya. "aku percaya jika seseorang mendapat kesempatan yang sama lebih dari tiga kali, mungkin takdir?" Pria itu menatap binaran netra taehyung dan tersenyum simpul. Menyadari jika lawan bicaranya terkejut manis. "Jika tidak salah aku telah melihat anda sebanyak~ empat kali? Empat kali _plus_ insiden itu." Sambungnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra kecoklatan taehyung.

Semburat merah muda terlihat samar di pipi taehyung ketika mengingat insiden itu. pemuda itu hanya terkekeh ringan. "Sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Jeon Jungkook. Kuharap kita bisa sering bertemu mulai sekarang."

Dan tak ada yang bisa membuat taehyung lebih terkejut lagi saat namja yang mengaku bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan yah, selain membalas senyumannya, apalagi yang bisa taehyung lakukan di tengah kegugupannya.

-FIN

 ** _Writer's corner_**

 ** _Duh, ini sih repost an dari watti~~ selamat membaca aja dehhh~~_**

 ** _masih rada malu_** gua~~~~


End file.
